Solo otra modestia
by Fobia
Summary: Solo dire que esta historia esta en Frida's POV. osea, la narradora aqui es Frida . One-shot. MxF.


Hola!! Vuelvo a fanfiction con otra historia ; tuve que abandonar por algunas razones familiares..y borre mi otra historia porque simplemente no me gusto XP pero bien, espero que les guste esta que escribi despues de ver el episodio "Lobo adolescente" C:

Disclaimer: Si fuese Jorge Gutierrez o Sandra Equihua, yo creo que no estaria escribiendo historias en un sitio llamado **FAN**fiction.

* * *

Solo otra molestia…

Como quisiese haber podido ayudarlo en algo…me siento tan inútil, y algo frustrada, de que siempre que salgamos a combatir a los más feroces y crueles villanos de la Ciudad Milagro El siempre me salve, quedando yo malherida tanto por fuera como por dentro. Hay veces que hasta me regaña por no haberme quedado en casa, pero no le presto atención; siempre en la misma historia termino diciéndome a mi misma que soy una inútil, que para lo único que le ayudo es para ser otra carga mas en su vida de anti-heroe….Y simplemente ese pensamiento me hace querer desaparecer y dejarlo ser El maravilloso Tigre sin mas interrupciones, sin mas obstáculos, sin mas Frida Suárez.

Algo triste y desanimada, decido por instinto, prácticamente, ir y comprar unos churros en el parque. Quien sabe porque, pero es lo único que hace que la depresión se vaya en momentos como este. Al comprarlos, me siento en una banca cerca de allí, sintiéndome algo más contenta que antes, pero igual de descontenta conmigo misma.

De pronto, El viene: así es, El Tigre, Manny, mi mejor amigo, el súper macho mas macho de la Ciudad Milagro. Parecía algo preocupado y, al verme, parecía como si una luz se hubiese plantado en sus ojos de manera tal que todas sus facciones cambiaron completamente; la preocupación se había esfumado quedando solo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acerco a mi y, algo inesperado, lo se, pero me abrazo. Yo estaba algo sorprendida, el casi nunca me abrazaba de esta forma. Y más cuando yo misma se que sigue algo molesto conmigo…seguramente.

De repente, escucho un leve murmullo, casi un suspiro: "Estas a salvo Frida…"

No sabia que articular; estaba algo incomoda y nerviosa: es decir, de todos modos, el es el único que hace que me sienta así cuando con el: sus susurros, sus buenas intenciones, su preocupación, todo el era maravilloso para mi…aunque diciéndoselo podría ser algo mas incomodo que solo pensarlo. Aun así, yo quiero creer que el ya lo sabe. Se supone que debe saberlo, ¿no? Después de todo, el es mi súper hyper extra mejor amigo….Saliendo de lo especial, muy importante para mi.

Pensando y pensando en todas estas cosas, me di cuenta que ya había pasado mas de un minuto abrazada a Manny. Me sonroje un poco y lo solté, ocultando mis ojos con un poco de mi cabello.

Por fin logre articular mis pensamientos, pero de mucho mas antes: no tan…eh…pegajosos como los de hace un rato: "Pues, no se de que te preocupas…de todos modos, yo soy la que hace que todo lo que hagas salga peor…Soy solo otro problema mas, Manny. No logro entender porque es que no te liberas de mi, así podrías hacer orgulloso a tu padre, a tu abuelo, CIELOS, si es posible a toda ciudad milagro! Serias el mejor héroe (o anti-héroe, villano...Lo que sea) de la historia sin yo metiéndome en tu camino y empeorarlo todo…"

Ahora parecían que mis ojos iban a estallar; doy gracias a mi premonición que los oculte con mi cabello un poco, así el no podría ver que estaba soltando pequeñas lagrimas. Clavada mi mirada en el piso, empiezo a desear que este momento pudiese terminar para poder irme yo a casa y liberar todos estos sentimientos tan confusos. Siento igualmente su mirada penetrante sobre la mia, se que me observa detenidamente observando cada detalle de mi comportamiento. Siempre lo hace, y casi siempre logra adivinar lo que era y una solución. Hubo veces en que me molestaba un poco esa habilidad que tiene para descubrir hasta mis secretos mas profundos, pero con el tiempo empecé a adorarla…. ¿Esa fui yo otra vez? ¿¡Argh, que me esta pasando?!

Luego se agacha un poco solo para poder sacar los mechones de cabello de mis ojos. Lo miro y veo, no solo esa mirada enternecedora, sino que también una chispa de preocupación. "Tu jamás podrías ser una carga para mi, Frida. ¿Por que lo serias, si es gracias a ti el porque yo siento la confianza en mi mismo aumentar cada día?…sin ti, yo no tendría el valor como para enfrentarme siquiera a Sartana, o peor aun, el niño cactus… ¿Te imaginas lo que seria? ¿Patético, no lo crees?" A esto, sonrio un poco y me pierdo en sus ojos, Siento que es increíble como el y solo el puede hacer que con unas pocas palabras, gestos, o simples acciones, pueda hacerme sonreír y olvidarme de todo. Bueno, casi todo….

"Pero…hoy cuando enfrentaste a Sartana y sus bandidos, en verdad me sentí una idiota creyendo que podría ayudarte en algo…lo único que conseguí fue un grito tuyo para irme a casa…"A esto, el levemente parece destruido por aquellas palabras. Pero, ¿por que?

"Se lo que hice…y es por eso que te buscaba para recompensarte por eso. Tú no mereces ningún tipo de grito, ni mucho menos que te lastimen por culpa mía. Quiero verte a salvo, feliz…pero veo que gritándote no lo conseguí. Perdóname Frida, es que no podría ni siquiera poder aceptar que algo malo te pase a ti…"Su voz parecía algo quebrada y con culpa. El en verdad lo sentía, solo lo hizo por mi propio bien antes de que algo pasara. Bajo la mirada, ahora yo, con culpa; no debí haber pensado que el me rescataba solo por hacer su trabajo, sino porque de verdad el… me quiere.

A punto de llorar otra vez, siento sus manos tomando mi rostro. Son tan calidas y suaves… Ahora me siento una tonta, porque siento que estoy sonriendo como una maniaca. Luego, con una de sus manos, limpia mis lágrimas entrecerrando sus ojos. La mano que toma mi barbilla ahora esta acurrucada en las mías, haciéndome percibir esa sensación de tranquilidad y tensión a la vez.

"Pero sabes porque es que yo hago todo esto por y solo para ti, Frida…" Tomo su otra mano, algo curiosa y algo temblorosa. Su mirada cambio por completo otra vez, ahora me mira con una expresión entre picara y seductora.

Y así es, me sentí otra vez como una tonta de repente balbuceando y tartamudeando: "P-p-porque e-eres mi mejor a-amigo... ¿cier-cierto?" No podía evitarlo, esos ojos me consumían! Ni siquiera me percate de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Todo era Manny y yo, nada más.

Rió un poco antes de acercarse a mi, abrazando mi cintura, susurrándome al oído: "Claro que no…me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto a un, pequeña Sherlok Suárez…"

"Que-que quieres de-"y hasta allí fue. Mi mente no logro pensar mas. Ahora si estaba mas que segura que todo había por fin desaparecido. Era increíble, Manny, allí, abrazándome, besando mis labios en un tierno y algo apasionado beso. Mis ojos jamás se habían abierto tanto en mi vida, parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón por lo rápido que este latía, mis manos lentamente iban tomando su curso hasta acurrucarlo colocándolas en su cuello, acariciando su cabello. Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir esa chispa otra vez, haciendo que ya nada me importase, ni mucho menos el aire, que poco a poco se iba disminuyendo… Desgraciados pulmones, sino fuera por ellos, este momento hubiese durado mas que por siempre…

Al separarnos, seguíamos abrazados, ahora algo iluminados por el atardecer…¿Tanto tiempo paso ya? Increíble…todo hoy fue increíble. Y más desde que sus labios tocaron los míos…

"Supongo que tendría que saber ya la respuesta…pero para ser franca, aun no estoy tan segura." Dije con una expresión juguetona, seguramente, ya que el la respondió con una pequeña risa antes de otro beso rápido en mis labios.

"Ningún problema para El Tigre…ya habrá muchísimas mas maneras de cómo poder demostrarle a esta señorita que la amo…" Veo sus ojos otra vez, y parece tan feliz que ni yo puedo creer que sea el: Manny. Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera. Jamás lo vi de este modo…era diferente, era único, era amor….

"Quisiera entonces un adelanto, mi querido Tigre…" Ronroneando un poco, sonríe y me besa otra vez. Dios, que feliz que estoy! Esto es algo tan esperado, tan real…

"Sus deseos son ordenes, mi curiosa y ansiosa amada Frida…"

….Ahora si, en sus brazos, yendo a quien sabe que maravilloso lugar, por fin logro entender que estar con el no es ser una carga; es ser parte de su vida, ahora mas que nunca….

Y eso ya ni Sartana ni ningún otro maleante podrá cambiar.

Fin.

Gracias por leer mi historia! Espero reviews y/o sugerencias. Saludos!


End file.
